Sentidos con sentimiento
by Brendaliice
Summary: Una pasión condenada al secreto. 5 sentidos, un sentimiento
1. Con Aroma a Amor

El suave y embriagante aroma, mezcla de almizcle y vainilla, permanecía en el aire, inundaba sus pulmones, doblegaba su cordura, nublaba su buen juicio. Ese aroma que le perseguía en sueños, que la obligaba a abandonar la posesión de si misma, de sus movimientos, palabras y pensamientos. Porque no era ella cuando ese aroma acariciaba su rostro, incitándola, perdiéndola en un torrente de sensaciones que secretamente le imponían, intimidándola, volviéndola incapaz de recobrar la compostura. Ese aroma se perpetuaba en la habitación, exquisitamente decorada, que había fungido como sala de juegos durante su tierna infancia. La sonrisa que se desprendió de sus labios, a penas perceptible, con la evocación de aquel recuerdo, dejó a descubierto más que sus perfectos y pequeños dientes blanco, dejó al descubierto la nostalgia, la tristeza y el dolor de la pérdida.

- Narcissa… - Una mano, pálida, fría, se posó sobre su hombro, y al instante bajó la mirada, tratando de recomponerse, o al menos de aparentar que no había sentimiento alguno ante aquella situación que se le antojaba agónica y tortuosa. Se sentía incapaz de moverse de ahí, de abandonar la sensación reconfortante de aquel aroma tan familiar. Su interlocutora pareció darse cuenta de su renuencia pues se vio obligada a agregar – Es hora… - y acto seguido la volvió a dejar sola. Pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de si mientras los pasos de la mayor de sus hermanas, la ejemplar, se alejaban hasta confundirse con el bullicio que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior.

Un par de pasos y su mano derecha se fue a posar sobre el fino edredón, helado al tacto. El mismo en el que había expresado sus más celosamente guardados secretos, exponiéndose a la luz de un débil rayo de luna, sólo ante él, su confidente, su amigo, su propia caja de Pandora, su pecado y salvación. El mismo edredón que había sido silencioso testigo del más puro acto de amor y las promesas que con él se sellaron.

Una lágrima negra rodó por su mejilla mientras su mano se cerraba sobre aquel edredón – Y mantuviste la promesa hasta el último día… - Deslizó suavemente su mano sobre la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, su esencia no se había esfumado aun. Tomó la fotografía que había sobre la misma, acariciando el cristal, del mismo modo en que le habría acariciado a él. Sus fuerzas flaquearon, obligándola a sentarse. La fotografía le sonreía despreocupada. Su cabello negro, despeinado por el viento, la escoba en la mano izquierda. Podría verle por siempre.

Perdió la noción del tiempo admirando la fotografía, entregándose, en aquella apacible soledad, al llanto, a la añoranza y al desasosiego. Le reclamó el abandono, buscando en sus protestas un poco de calma. Esta vez no escuchó los pasos por el corredor que anunciaban la cercanía de, probablemente, un miembro más de la familia que se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Pero la puerta al abrirse le hizo dar un respingo, encontrándose con la severa mirada de quién era su legítimo albacea. Dueño, por derecho otorgado tras el matrimonio, de su cuerpo, pero jamás de sus indomables sentimientos.

- Lucius – Torpemente limpió sus mejillas, dejando la fotografía del mismo lugar donde la había tomado, poniéndose en pie para adoptar una postura más apropiada. Alisó falsas arrugas del delicado vestido de seda negra y acomodó el discreto collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello

- Todos están yéndose ya, querida – Y la voz del hombre de cabellos rubios sonó indiferente. Poco le importaba el frágil estado emocional de su esposa, y se encargó de dejarlo perfectamente en claro. Si hubiese sido otra mujer u otra situación, se habría sentido ofendida e incluso ignorada o despreciada, pero Lucius jamás había sido de mayor relevancia para ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño, perfectamente arreglada, impecable, justo como había llegado, nada evidenciaba las horas que había pasado llorando en aquella habitación, y Lucius aun la esperaba, de pie a mitad de la habitación – Vamos, tienes que despedirte aun – y salió de la habitación. Las manos de Narcissa fueron a dar a su regazo, y al vientre ligeramente abultado que el vestido disimulaba – Es la mejor herencia que me pudiste haber dejado, Reggie – Y tras besar la fotografía, salió de la suntuosa habitación de su difunto primo.

Esa criatura que esperaba sería quien perpetuara el recuerdo y la sangre de Regulus Arcturus Black, y la única evidencia de una pasión prohibida que jamás habría de revelarse.


	2. Tortuosa Sinfonía

7:00 en punto y ya se apresura a arreglarse aunque nadie más en casa ha despertado aun. Pasa con dedicación el cepillo por su sedoso cabello mientras espía por la ventana ayudándose con la suave luz del naciente amanecer. Sabe que es temprano, pero su corazón se desboca y no se atrevo a expresar la razón en voz alta, pero sabe que es por él. Para las 9:00 no hay dama más bonita y presentable que ella en todo Londres y aun así sigue buscando algo que haga falta a su impecable atuendo. Sus pequeños y delicados pasos ya no son el único sonido en casa, y sabe que todo mundo se alista para recibir visitas, pero nadie como ella, nadie con tal empeño.

Son ya 5 para las 10 y a lo lejos puede escuchar aquella sinfonía que tanto ha anhelado escuchar durante más de una semana. Nuevamente espía por la ventana y su corazón da un vuelco mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave carmesí. Una última mirada en el espejo y casi vuela escaleras abajo para estar lista en cuanto él entre al recibidor.

- ¡Narcissa, cariño, que hermosa te has puesto!

Y es la voz de su tía Walburga la que dice aquellas palabras mientras le da un suave beso en la mejilla antes de seguir su camino hacia su hermana y su madre, pero ella apenas si esboza una sonrisa pues su mirada esta clavada en él, que se mantiene a prudente distancia de los saludos y sabe que es porque la espera

- Esperaba dar un paseo contigo mientras terminan de saludarse

La respuesta es inmediata y camina hacia él dejándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que sus manos se encuentren y salgan al jardín. Él habla, incansablemente, de buenas y malas noticias, y aunque trata de mantenerse atenta, pierde con facilidad el hilo de la conversación una vez que se han recostado en el césped con el sol acariciándoles el rostro.

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo, Cissy?

Abre aquel par de cristalinas lagunas que son sus ojos de golpe al escucharle, y una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en su rostro

- No, pero me gusta escucharte hablar

Porque no había una voz más varonil que la de él. Parecía una quinceañera de nuevo, porque al estar con él no notaba que había una marcada diferencia de edades. Él siempre había sido tan maduro, y ella tan frágil e infantil, eran perfectos, la combinación adecuada de letra y música, o al menos así le gustaba pensarlo porque para ella todo en él era perfecto. El terciopelo que adornaba sus palabras le hacía desear que jamás se callase y la mantenía cautivada.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y habían pasado sólo algunos minutos separados desde que él había llegado, se encontraron solos en la habitación. Él continuaba hablando, y ella podía notar el suave aliento de él sobre sus labios debido al cercano abrazo en el que la había acogido desde hacía ya varios minutos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados

- Por eso me gustaría que me acompañaras tú y no Gwenog Jones, tú tienes un encanto y habilidad natural para esos eventos que nadie podría igualar, Cissy.

Una pausa que ella aprovechó para robarle un fugaz beso que supo había logrado hacerlo sonreír

- Además no quiero parecer su niñera

Puntualizó acomodándola nuevamente entre sus brazos para poder verla a los ojos

- Te llevó un día entero hacerme una invitación a un baile, un deleite escuchar una sinfonía conocida con un final extraordinario

Y los delgados labios de Regulus se curvaron en una inevitable sonrisa al escucharla, porque uno de sus placeres preferidos era complacerla, ¡y resultaba tan sencillo! Su voz le pertenecía, del mismo modo en que lo hacía su corazón


	3. Tu mirar

Su cumpleaños, el evento más importante del año en su calendario, al final había llegado y claro que se festejaría suntuosamente, con la mejor comida, el mejor servicio, la mejor bebida, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ha mandado confeccionar un vestido exquisito que le quedaba de maravilla y hace resaltar la delicada figura que posee, desde la cual asomaba con timidez el cuerpo de una mujer que se adivina preciosa. Su cabello se halla recogido en un elegante moño, con algunos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su joven rostro y un maquillaje liviano, porque alguien con una piel tan perfecta y una mirada tan cautivadora no necesita más para ser el centro de atención.

A pesar de tener el aspecto de una jovencita digna de la realeza, ni siquiera es consciente de las miradas que están en ella en cuanto lo ve al pie de la escalera, es tan perfecto a sus ojos, su cabello negro como el ébano, naturalmente rebelde, va engominado esta vez porque la ocasión lo amerita. La pulcra camisa blanca resalta contra el elegante color de su túnica de gala bajo la cual se adivina un smoking de la mejor calidad, haciendo juego con la oscuridad de sus ojos y que le dan un aire natural a esa mirada altanera que porta mientras espera a la festejada con un brazo tras la espalda, galante, cual antiguo caballero. Sus labios se tuercen ligeramente en una ligera sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran y una inclinación de cabeza es la manera de saludarla a distancia.

Ella avanza lentamente, sin desviar la mirada de quien obtuvo su corazón lentamente y sin proponérselo, disimulando ante los invitados esa adoración que su mirada delataba. En cuanto llega al pie de la escalera, él ofrece su brazo para acompañarla a saludar a sus invitados. La reacción es instantánea, todas las miradas se posan sobre ellos. Narcissa respira suavemente para calmar sus nervios mientras su madre corre a su encuentro para presentarla ante amigos y familia, exhibiéndola, porque la menor de las Black es una muñeca de porcelana: preciosa, callada, exquisita, una excelente opción, la mejor.

Pero ella no escucha ni la mitad de lo que su madre dice, ni de los halagos destinados a elevar su ego y adornarla de gracia, ni de una que otra mirada lasciva que le es dirigida por los jóvenes de mayor edad, los cuales se encuentran escoltando a la mayor de sus hermanas. Amigos, conocidos, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa siendo una anfitriona excepcional, con la sonrisa siempre asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios del modo en que ha sido enseñada, agradeciendo a Salazar aquel brazo del cual se sujeta a cada paso, y que la hace consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor con sutiles caricias.

Horas, las manecillas danzan incansables, marcando el compás de la noche, acompañando los suaves pasos de la homenajeada. Baila, brinda, charla y sonríe con natural gracia hasta que el último invitado se va. Sus padres comienzan a hablar de la fiesta como si ella no estuviese ahí, y su hermana mayor ya se ha retirado. Pero es rescatada, como una damisela en apuros, por su eterno acompañante que educadamente la guía a su habitación pues la adivina cansada porque la conoce en demasía. Se sienta, agotada, en el borde de la cama y él la rodea con ambos brazos, porque sabe que está algo hastiada de aquel exceso de atención no solicitada, cuando ella sólo quería la atención de quien la ha acompañado toda la noche. Y besa su cabello, mientras ella solo recrea en su mente la gracia con que él ha aceptado recorrer la fiesta sin recibir mayores atenciones, y puede ver su sonrisa cuando cierra los ojos, y descubre que se le marcan suaves líneas, apenas perceptibles a un lado de los labios cuando su sonrisa es sincera, y entonces se obliga a abrir los ojos, porque es absurdo imaginarlo cuando puede observarlo frente a ella.

– Es una lástima que no te haya podido entregar tu regalo - Comenta el pelinegro que ha mantenido su mirada fija en las femeninas y delicadas facciones de la jovencita que acaba de pasar a ser una mujer, una mayor de edad finalmente, aunque en el fondo no sea más que una niña. Y se deleita con ello, porque nadie se toma el tiempo y dedicación de memorizar con tanto ahínco cada movimiento, detalle o expresión de su prima, él sabe cómo toma la pluma al escribir, adivina, por el sonido de sus pasos, su estado de ánimo y sabe distinguir entre cada una de sus sonrisa. Él conoce su psicología, su alma y su cuerpo, porque ella se lo ha permitido de ese modo, y él sólo le ha devuelto esa confianza, permitiéndole lo mismo.

Una sortija, inesperada, llega entonces a manos de la agotada jovencita, incapaz de expresar verbalmente lo que su mirada revela: sorpresa, consternación, incredulidad, agradecimiento y una pasión que logra hacer llamear mu mirada de hielo – No es precisamente un anillo de compromiso en forma, pero si una promesa, Narcissa – Jamás le ha visto tan serio ni tan tenso, y aunque sabe no se pueden comprometer, aquella sortija renueva sus esperanzas y le llena de falsas ilusiones, que le hacen sentir una ligera opresión en el pecho – Jamás podré ni querré amar a nadie del modo en que te amo a ti, y preferiría dejar de existir a compartir mi vida con alguien ajeno a ti – Ella puede sentir el frío metal acariciando su piel mientras un calor abrazador recorre su cuerpo al tiempo que él habla antes de que sus dedos se terminaran entrelazando. Le divierte notar como se erizó la piel de Reggie con esa acción, tan inocente, tan sutil y tan sencilla que era entrelazar sus manos – Y sólo te pido que a cambio me prometas que no le vas a amar a él –

El mundo se le viene encima de un momento a otro, él sabe algo que ella desconocía, y sus ojos se nublan instantáneamente. Esa fiesta ha sido más que un cumpleaños, más incluso que el festejar su mayoría de edad, ha sido la fiesta previa a un anunciado compromiso, a un compromiso que esperaba jamás llegara, del que ha estado huyendo a pesar de saber que está destinada a ello. Pero se arma de valor, porque ve en aquellos ojos negros que aparentan serenidad ve la urgencia y necesidad de una respuesta igual de sincera a la promesa recién pronunciada – El día de la boda mi mente estará a tu lado, y siempre serás dueño de mi primer y último pensamiento del día, él será una obligación – Y su voz se quiebra, porque se niega a aceptar que no podrá estar con él el resto de su vida sino con otro, que tendrá que compartir su cama, y su cuerpo con alguien a quien no le profesa ningún sentimiento, con alguien a quien apenas si conoce, con alguien a quien no ama.

Y las palabras ya sobran, porque ellos se han aprendido a comunicar con miradas, y mientras la ilusión se consume en sus ojos hasta hacerse cenizas, la pasión la sustituye tímidamente y eal amor cierra aquel trato con nada más que una mirada.


End file.
